


Frozen

by KizunaKitsuneUzumaki



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fire, Ice, Isolation, Slave Trade, castle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki/pseuds/KizunaKitsuneUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal can't control her ice powers so she runs away. She can't stand the idea of freezing anyone else's heart. Aladdin is running away from slave traders. The two meet in a crystal palace deep in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

 

She couldn’t do it any more. She couldn’t stay in the castle and be around people when all she ever did was freeze those who came around her. Everyone she touches dies, their hearts completely freeze. She wouldn’t stay here anymore. She didn’t want to see anyone else die because of her. She wouldn’t stand to watch another lover or friend die trying to hug her or kiss her or hold her hand. 

She ran. This ball would be the last. She threw open the double doors in the back of the ballroom and ran away. Everyone was still shocked, but there would be a chase soon. Once her stepmother regained control of the situation and took command of the guards they would chase her. They would hunt her down and probably kill her. She deserved it, but she wasn’t ready to die yet. Her long black braid trailed behind her; the formal gown she wore caught on tree branches and bushes but she kept going. She tore the dress so it reached above her knees, she needed to run faster and without tripping. She pulled off her shoes and held them as she ran towards the bay. It was the quickest and shortest route away from the palace. She kept running and didn’t stop when she hit the water. It froze under her feet, but the cold didn’t bother her anymore. She ran to the mountain. She could here the soldiers behind her, the horse hooves, and the dogs barking. She was afraid. 

Her fear worsened her limited control on her powers. The ice flew out of control, forming pillars behind her that obstructed her pursuers. A growing blizzard raged. She couldn’t hear then behind her anymore but she didn’t stop running. Her lungs and legs burned from the overuse. 

She reached a divide. The mountains were separated with a deep valley. She needed to cross it and get as far away as possible. She held hers hands in front of her and stopped fighting to keep the ice in. She let go of the fighting blizzard inside her and allowed her powers to free themselves. The ice flew from her fingertips. The little spears landed on the edge of the chasm a few feet ahead of her and grew. The ice twisted into a elaborate bridge. Judal stepped up to the bridge and took a cautious step forward. The rough edges of the bridge smoothed over like glass. 

“I didn’t know I could do this. I wonder what else I can do up here on a mountain all alone. I won’t hurt anyone up here.” She crossed the bridge and smirked. Plenty of room to practice this icy power of hers without hurting anyone. 

She lifted her hands again, this time thinking about specifics before shooting off the power. First the floor grew, the side of the palace attached itself to the side of the mountain. The outer walls of her icy castle rose towards the sky, higher then the mountains peak. She moved her hands around and watched the ice respond, balconies and double doors carving themselves into the outer walls. She looked down and thought of another staircase, grander then the one before. It built itself quickly. She moved up the glass-like steps and through the arched opening. The inside was empty, a huge, cavernous cave. She wiggled her fingers and observed the walls grow and etch in designs, windows open to the outside, spiral staircases reach to the next floor she created, chandeliers dropped down from the ceilings. She thought of everything she always wanted or liked about her previous home. Her hands moved, then her feet, then the rest of her body. She danced around, releasing her powers, and thinking about the little details. If she was going to spend time here, she needed to like the stupid place. 

It was cold and lonely. She was completely alone on the mountain. There wasn’t anyone to talk to. Occasionally a bird flew by. She was alone. The wolves outside guaranteed no one else would reach her. She found a way to grow peaches, she set traps around the woods on the mountain. She created a guardian. She never left her icy palace. The guardian brought the food to her and reset the traps. She stayed inside and practiced manipulating the ice. It wasn’t hard anymore. Changing the palace interior and décor came naturally at this point. 

She spent her days alone. Every day that passed the cold inside got worse, she grew more numb. The ongoing storm outside reflected her isolation. The land was cursed with an eternal winter. Years of isolation turned the storm into a harsh monster. People only stepped outside if absolutely necessary. Most citizens fled to the island lands of the nation. 

She fled the Kingdom when she was fourteen, and spent her teenage years afraid of the soldiers that threatened to come after and kill her. The queen, her stepmother, was still searching for her. The kingdom wanted her dead. They called her a witch. Hunting parties were sent to eliminate her, but none ever reached her. The cold, the blizzard, the wolves, and the guardian made it impossible for normal people to reach her. 

She almost wanted someone to reach her though. At least them she wouldn’t be so alone. 

 

He was a foreigner. He heard a story about the ice princess that cursed the kingdom. He wanted to see the origin of the legend. After all, something had to inspire such a story. The tale reached the farthest lands, where he heard it while at a tavern. 

He traveled to the forsaken place though. It was unlikely the slave traders he had recently escaped from would chase after him to such a place. He needed to get away from them. The tavern had been a short stop to gather information about dangerous places. The slave traders were cowardly, they wouldn’t follow him to places that could be threatening to their lives. This land had the most fearsome rumors. 

He wasn’t afraid of the cold. It wouldn’t reach him, he was in control of his fire powers. He could keep himself warm. The so called eternal winter wouldn’t hurt him. 

His ship landed at one of the islands part of the nation. He needed to get to the mainland on his own. There wasn’t another ship to the mainland for another month. He waited for two days before diving into the ocean and swimming to the mainland. He pulled himself out of the water and onto the frozen shore five miles north of the capital. He spent a few moments to dry his clothes and hair. He needed to end to the center of the storm. He hiked up to the top of the nearest mountain and looked to the sky. It seemed like the eye of the storm was a few miles farther into the mountains. It would take a while to get there, he wasn’t a fast hiker. 

He moved through the blizzard carefully. It had been calmer when he landed on the shore, but now was in full force. He couldn’t see a foot in front of him without his power. He created a heat bubble around himself to melt the snow obstructing his view. It was slow going. It took three days of traveling before he reached the legendary bridge. It was beautifully crafted. The detail astonishing. The wind was much less here. The snow still fell but he didn’t need to melt it anymore. He made his way across the bridge and over the ridge. His breath caught, the crystal building before him astonishing. It was more beautiful then the palace of his home country. He moved towards it curiously. Up the stairs, through the front doors. Inside was a maze of hallways and rooms. Up a staircase the room was completely open, only separated by one wall and door. A small choking noise came from behind the door. 

Aladdin moved forward. His footsteps echoed in the empty room. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. A raven haired woman sat in the corner, curled up and sobbing into her knees. 

“Hello?” Her head shot up, ruby eyes widened. She pressed herself up against the wall as much as possible. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Don’t be afraid. I’m a traveler. I needed a place to hide from the slave traders I escaped from.”

“How did you get here? You shouldn’t be able to get this far up the mountain. No normal person can.”

“You have ice magic right? Well, I have fire magic. My magic isn’t as beautiful as yours though. The detail and clarity is amazing!”

“Nothing about this is amazing. It’s a curse! Go away. I came here to be alone. I don’t want to kill anyone else.”

“Kill people?”

“People’s hearts freeze when they touch me. You should leave before you freeze too.”

“You shouldn’t be able to do that. I am completely in control of my heat magic.”

“Stop! Don’t come any closer to me. I’m not going to be responsible for any more deaths.” He ignored her. He lifted his hand up to her cheek and brushed away the tears. He could feel the cold run through him, trying to steal away the heat but he didn’t let it win. She was afraid of her own ability. She needed to learn how to control it soon. 

“See? You can’t freeze my heart.”

“It was just a lucky moment. Don’t get full of yourself. You’ll get yourself killed doing things like that.”

“If you don’t want to kill me then don’t. You are afraid of your power but you shouldn’t be. They are a part of you. If you were confident in your abilities then you would be able to control the power easier. Right now you are just trying to hide the power. You need to stop fearing yourself.”

“You are crazy, Chibi. I can’t control the powers. If you can control yours then good for you. Now leave me alone to rot in my frozen palace. Go live on another mountain.”

“Isn’t it really lonely up hear all by yourself though? I could keep you company.”

“Chibi, I don’t even know your name. Why would I want to live with you?”

“Oh, right. I’m Aladdin. Nice to meet you. I come from an island country far in the south. I used to be part of the royal family but I was kidnapped by slave traders a few years ago. What is your name? All the rumors just call you witch or ice princess. People are really afraid of you.”

“They used to call me demon child when I was a kid. My eyes scare people. Are you afraid?”

“I’m not afraid of you. Your eyes are beautiful. They are unique. I like them. They look like rubies. They give off this feeling of power.”

“You are quite bold to say such things, Chibi.” She looked over at him. He wasn’t bad. His blue hair was braided down his back. His blue eyes were strikingly clear. He was attractive, she would admit. Probably a little older then her. Would it be so bad to have someone her age to talk to? “Judal.”

“What?”

“My name is Judal.”

“I like it. Judal is such a unique name.”

“You are weird, Chibi.”

They spent weeks together. Every time Aladdin tried to touch her Judal shied away, afraid of hurting her love. She had fallen in love with the cheerful man. He was two years older then her. He liked reading. He wasn’t very shy. She wanted to touch him again. She remembered the feel of his fingers on her skin. She wanted more. She was losing control of herself, her restraint slipping. She wouldn’t be able to keep herself away from him for long. 

“Judal, let’s make fireworks today.”

“Chibi, why do you like them so much? I don’t get it.”

“They are beautiful! And you won’t let me play with your hair again so I’m bored.”

She blushed. She was sick of this. “You can play with my hair again. I don’t mind.”

“Really? Okay. Sit down over there.” She sat down on a cushion in the middle of the floor. He plopped down behind her and pulled his fingers through her hair. He undid the usual braid and laid her hair around her like a blanket. He loved her hair. He looked around to see her face and notice the tears. She hadn’t cried since the first day they met. “Juju, what’s wrong? Don’t cry again.”

“I don’t want to be like this anymore. I-” She felt Aladdin’s fingers on her face again. That warm touch she longed to feel again. He was touching her and he wasn’t dying. Very slowly he leaned in and kissed her. She tensed. He could feel the cold working on him, trying to reach his core. He released his inner flame, allowing it to fill the room with his warmth. After a moment of his not dying, Judal relaxed into the kiss. It started out gentle, a sweet, meaningful kiss. It progressed to a passionate kiss. Judal climbed on top of him, first settling for sitting in his lap, then pushing him over and crawling on top of him. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying the warmth of the other. “I love you, Aladdin.”

It became a normal thing. They slept in each others arms. They touched often. Judal didn’t feel alone anymore. 

Aladdin started to teach her how to control her powers. The better she felt the easier it was to control the powers. Not just to push them down and stifle them, but to actually control them. After a while, she didn’t have to fight for control. She didn’t fear herself anymore, didn’t fear the powers consuming her. Aladdin had been right, they were a part of her. She just needed someone she trusted to point it out to her.


End file.
